Happy Birthday, Happy Valentine's Day
by Reality-or-Dream
Summary: Before he could get a glimpse, the detective produced a bunch of bright red roses and pretty much shoved them into the other's face, along with a box of chocolates. Light took them, a faint blush on his cheeks. "What's this all about?"/ oneshot


**Light yawned and leaned back against his chair, looking at the screen with a bored look on his face. For 12 straight hours, he and Ryuzaki have been going through every file, every photo, every video footage of every suspect to the Kira Case. Although the late teen couldn't deny that Ryuzaki was passionate about this case, he could spend hours on end watching every CCTV footage in just one area of the town, and watch them over again to make sure he didn't miss anything. There were times when Light passed out in front of the monitor, and when he awoke a few hours later, he'd glance over at the detective who'd still be awake staring at the screens drinking coffee.**

**Glancing at his watch, he realised the date, 3:46AM, 14th**** February. He groaned and lay his head between his arms on the counter in defeat. Oh God, Misa will be all over him in the morning with chocolates, flowers, cards…anything she can get her hands on, and then she'll take a hissy fit when Ryuzaki wont let them go out on a date because of the chain that binds the two men together, and then she'll say the usual; 'You really are on that side of the fence, huh, Ryuzaki? Why does it need to be **_**my**_** Light, why not Matsuda? He's more **_**your**_** type.'**

**The sound of the chain being dragged along the cold floor brought the late teen out of his thoughts. Caramel eyes looked up, noticing how close the insomniac was.**

"**Erm…yes Ryuzaki?" he asked, feeling uncomfortable with the closeness between them.**

"**I believe it is your birthday today." Ryuzaki replied, monotonous.**

"**Yeah it is." Light sighed sitting up and folding his arms against his chest, when the other man didn't say anything he looked at him. "What's it to you?"**

"**It is also Valentine's Day." the man said, ignoring the question.**

"**Er yeah it is." Light noticed the man was hiding something behind his back. "…What do you have there Ryuzaki?" he leaned back to try and get a better look.**

**Before he could get a glimpse, the detective produced a bunch of bright red roses and pretty much shoved them into the other's face, along with a box of chocolates.**

**Light took them, a faint blush on his cheeks. "What's this all about?"**

"**I thought I should have gotten you something." the insomniac replied, sticking his hands in his jeans pockets and walking back to his seat. "I asked Watari to get them specifically for you, I've heard from Misa plenty of times that you like red roses." he said down in the chair, skilfully bringing his knees up to his chest without toppling backwards. He looked over at Light, deep blue eyes observing him. "By the way, I should keep those out of sight from her, she might start accusing you and I to be gay again." he let out a sigh and looked back at the monitor. "It is bothersome how she goes on like that, it is most likely because she is jealous." he took a sip of coffee as he mumbled what percentage it probably was.**

**Light looked back to the roses, they were a deep red and stood out more so because of the rich deep green the leaves were, and were wrapped in a black sheet of plastic. He opened the box of chocolates which were filled to the brim with his favourites; cappuccino, an assortment of truffles and strawberry cream. Gingerly he chose a cappuccino one and popped it into his mouth, after a minute of savouring the taste he decided he would have to hide these from a certain annoying blonde. As he placed the items on the counter, a card fell. The late teen opened it, it simply read;**

'_**Dear Light,**_

_**Happy Birthday, Happy Valentine's Day.**_

_**From, **_

_**Ryuzaki.'**_

**I haven't written any Death Note fics in ages~ **

…**damn it's been over a year now . -shrug- oh well, I hope you enjoy this…lame fic XD**

**Reviews etc. are always welcomed.**


End file.
